


1000 Light Years Away.

by Multifandom_Otaku



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, casey is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: A series of three oneshots I did because i'm a simp for bea x casey.I am currently writing the third one as i post this.
Relationships: Casey/Beatrix LeBeau
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. 1000 Light Years Away :: Of Books and Boba Tea.

Casey looked up from her spot reading to spot her best friend and crush examining a paper.

“Hey Bea! What’cha lookin’ at?” Casey jumped up from her window seat and peeked over Beatrix’s shoulder. She jumped and turned around quickly, clutching the paper to her chest. 

“It’s... an advertisement... for space travel...” Bea looked down at her feet.

“What’s so interesting about it?” Casey asked and grinned. 

“Well... y’know how I was talking about wanting to set roots down somewhere barely discovered? To become an adventurer?” Casey nodded, listening intently to her quiet friend. “This might be giving me a chance.” 

“You mean... it advertising free space travel to a faraway land? Where? Mars? Maybe Andromeda?”

“Farther. It’s called The Far, Far Range.” Bea had stars in her eyes.

“Oh... Why?” Casey had a bad feeling about this. A pit was growing in her stomach. 

“Something about one of the slime ranchers going missing, and a spot opening up. You know what they do right?” Bea looked at the crumpled piece of paper with shining eyes, and Casey’s heart dropped.

“Yeah... They supply something... and keep the earth running, right?” Casey could feel Bea getting farther and farther away, even though she hadn’t even moved from her spot.

“Yeah. This feels like it was a job meant for me... not running my parents’ plant nursery. Getting out there and helping the whole world.” Bea sounded so... starstruck with the idea. Casey forced a bright smile, even though never seeing Bea again was quite the looming cloud that was eating Casey up.

“You’re gonna be so far away though. Is anyone able to come visit?”

“I... don’t know.” Bea said and looked at her. Casey’s face fell. 

“O-oh...” Casey started fiddling with one of her ear piercings, a nervous tic she had picked up a little while after she got her piercings. 

“Well... we could still stay in contact!” Bea said in a strained tone. “Like, we could still starmail each other! And plus, I might not get chosen!”

Casey looked up, and smiled. “Yeah, I’ll rooting for you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey looked at the door of her friend’s house, holding a bag behind her back. 

This was it. This was the last day she would see bea in the flesh. The last time she would ever be able to hug Bea, and be within a lightyear’s length of her.

A tear rolled down her face, and she swiped it away. If she started crying now, she’d have a breakdown. ‘Keep it together Casey. Keep a smile. For Bea. You don’t want her last memory of you to be of you crying, do you?’ She thought and mentally slapped herself.

She heard some shuffling coming from the other side of the door, and she steeled her nerves. 

Bea looked surprised, and a smile broke out on her face. “Hey Cas.”

“Hey. Do you have a few minutes?”

“Yeah. I’ve got two hours to get to the shuttle. Why?”

“Follow me.” 

Casey turned and leaped off Bea’s front porch before looking behind her to see if she was following. Bea dropped her duffel bags and started after her. Casey sprinted off, elliciting a groan from Bea and she laughed a bit. 

She started off to the old tree on the hill. About fifteen minutes on foot, if you knew all the shortcuts. She cut through yards and leaped over fences, giggling all the way. 

She always caught glimpses of Bea’s seafoam green hair peeking out on the twists and turns, and grinned. Bea knew where she was going. 

She finally broke out of the hedge, pink hair covered in leaves, but she smiled at the scene. She had gotten boba from the boba shop down the street, and set it all up, and hung fairy lights.

Bea broke out of the hedge shortly after, completely out of breath. As she huffed and puffed, Casey set the giftbag in the hollow of the tree. 

“Casey... What...-” Bea looked up and her eyes widened as Casey handed her her favorite flavor. 

“C’mon, let’s enjoy one last evening together.” Casey poked the straw into her own drink, and Bea smiled. 

“Yeah. Let’s.”

They both grinned at eachother, and sat down on the grass. Bea didn’t notice her threading their fingers together as they sat and laughed. 

\-----

The boba tea had been long since finished, and they were both procrastinating.

“Bea? I... have something to tell you.” Casey swallowed and pushed down her anxiety.

“Yeah?” Bea looked at her, and her heart fluttered.

“I love you. In not the friend way.” Casey bit her lip and braced for the response. She didn’t even know if bea liked girls, but she had to try before it became just another cheesy confession over the internet story.

Bea was quiet for a moment before she started chuckling, and she squeezed Casey’s hand a little. “I guess my wish came true.” She said, and pecked Casey on the cheek. “I just wish we had a bit longer together... Y’know?”

“Yeah, but we can make the most out of tonight, right?”

“Yeah.”


	2. 1000 Light Years Away :: Of Guitars and Goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey says goodbye to all she's ever known.

Hee hoo part two. the song casey sings is 1000 light years away by chelsea lee greenwood, support the artist.

Casey fiddled with the tag on her guitar. This was going to be her last concert on Earth.

No one except for her and the 7Zee Corporation knew that she had a one way ticket to The Far Far Range launching tomorrow. She peeked out and immediately her heart dropped. There had to be millions of people out there. Usually, she loved big crowds. More people to see and meet. But today was different. She had to tell millions of fans that she wasn’t going to be making anymore music and instead becoming a slime rancher. 

But she was going to have to do it. 

She stepped out on the stage, and wave of cheers that washed over her was almost deafening. 

She sat down on the lone stool and set up her guitar. 

“This concert is special because it’s gonna be my last.” The crowd was almost silent as she spoke into the microphone, all staring at her. “I’m going to be moving to The Far Far Range tomorrow, to start a life with the girl I've been infatuated with for more than a decade now. This is for you Bea.” 

The crowd quieted as she strummed the first notes to the song she had written for that exact person.

_“Oh please don't say that'll you'll go  
My heart can't bear the news  
Just knowing that you'll be a thousand light years away  
If you do...”  
She had memorized the song long ago. _

_“And will you know when it's through  
When you find what you're looking for  
Will you know what to do  
A thousand light years away when you do  
Oh when you do...”  
“And I should've said it before you were gone  
Because I'm kicking myself for waiting oh so long  
And I should've held you near  
Every time I fear  
Somehow you just wouldn't feel the same...”_

_Casey always almost cried at this part, because it was true. She had waited till a few hours before Bea left for The Far Far Range. SHe never got to do anything with Bea after that._

_“So please don't say that'll you go  
My heart can't bear the news  
Just knowing that you'll be a thousand light years away  
If you do  
Oh if you do...”   
“Oh I'm just sitting here gazing up at the stars  
Let's say we pick one out and call the whole thing ours.”  
Casey looked up at the starlit sky of her and Bea’s hometown and smiled. Bea was out there somewhere, and Casey would soon be out there with her._

_“And even though that light we see  
Ain't the same for you and me  
Well you know when I know  
That you and I can even be a thousand light years away  
And I still love you  
Oh yes I do.”  
“I love you.” _

She strummed the last chord and fell silent, before a rush of cheers and (hopefully) happy sobs. She lifted the guitar strap over her head and propped it up on the chair. 

“I’m giving out signatures if anyone wants them.” She pulled a marker out from behind her ear and popped it open. 

The first thing offered was a small stick figure drawing of her and she looked up. A little girl was holding it, eyes shining. “I wanna be like you someday! I wanna ranch slimes too!” 

“Maybe we’ll meet again when you get older, then.” She said and signed the paper. She ruffled the girl’s hair and the girl grinned, showing gap teeth and scrambled off back to her guardians. 

The girl wasn’t the only remarkable person asking for a signature, though. As the outdoor concert hall got emptier and emptier, the line dwindled as well until there was only a thin boy left. 

“Hey Casey.” He said, seemingly unsure of himself. 

“Hey Jace.” She smiled at her younger brother and hugged him. Jace had distanced himself from her, for a reason Casey didn’t comprehend, but she still loved him. He was her little brother after all.

“Look, I know I’m only making amends with you right now but-” Casey cut him off.

“The fact that your trying to make amends at all is all I need.” Casey smiled at him and booped him on the nose. “What do you want me to sign?” 

Jace fished a small folded up piece of paper from his back pocket and unfolded it. It was a small sketch of her and her guitar, meticulously shaded and to real life like standards. “I was hoping you’d sign this for me.”

She took it lightly from his hands and signed it. “If you don’t mind...” She jumped back up onto the stage and grabbed her guitar. “Could you sign this? It’s your work after all.” 

The designs on it were his handiwork, meticulously handrawn roses all over it. She handed him the marker, and he uncapped it. “Of course.” With a little flourish of his hand, he signed it near the bottom corner. “I’ll miss seeing ya, Casey, but I can tell you’re serious about her. Go get her.” Jace pulled her into another hug and Casey hugged him back. 

“Thanks, Jace. But we’ll still be able to starmail and stuff. We can still keep in touch.” Casey got back on the stage and grabbed her guitar case. “I’ve gotta go pack.”

Jace smiled and exited the stands, while Casey packed up her guitar and ran back home.

————————————————————————————–

The next day.

————————————————————————————–

Casey got hug after hug from her parents and grandparents and her cousins and all her siblings. Some of them were crying, some of them were smiling, but all of them had to say goodbye. 

She was gonna get on the shuttle in a few hours. In a few hours, she was going to be blasting off at lightspeed to be with Bea. 

After everyone had said goodbye, She walked out and walked straight to the boba place. She got her tea, and walked to the hill overlooking the field with the old tree on top. The picnic blanket she and Bea had used was still there, stuffed into the tree hollow, along with the gift bag. Both were still intact, and she grabbed both of them.

And so she enjoyed the few hours, watching the sun set and drinking boba tea. 

“I’m a coming, Bea.”


	3. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey's arrival to the ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not have to take this long oh my god

As Casey drifted off in space, she dreamed of what life would be like once she saw Bea again and moved in with her. How they would have a perfect life together. 

\----------------

Casey jolted awake as her pod abruptly shuddered when it made contact with the ground. She could barely see through the foggy window, but she could tell that she was there. 

She was at The Far Far Range.

She struggled with the door lock, still slightly groggy from being asleep for a whole year. That thought made her stop in her tracks. She had been asleep for a whole year. She had missed birthdays and holidays back on earth.

She wondered how long it would take presents to arrive, but dismissed her thoughts. Right now, she had to focus getting her door lock open, and then to find Bea. Finally, her door creaked open and she stepped out, squinting against the glaring sunlight. 

Where was she? She looked around and spotted an old barn surrounded by translucent corrals filled with globs of what looked like jello. but if the jello had a face and moved on its own. Two corrals of them were maybe four times the size of a regular slime. One corral looked like it was filled with shining balls of light.

This must have been what Bea had called a largo when she had talked about the different slime types in some of her Starmails. They were definitely large.

She rubbed her eyes a bit more and tried to acclimate to walking around. standing while leaning on the pod was easy, but walking was hard. Muscle atrophy was the cause for that, but it didn’t help that one of her legs was completely numb.

She barely made it two steps from the pod before almost collapsing, her legs feeling like jelly. “Okay, Plan B. You gotta have a Plan B, right Casey?” She muttered but heard a vague meow a few meters away. Her head snapped to the sound as a grey cat looking slime with stripes raced into her field of view. 

It seemed to be holding something, and as Casey looked closer, it was a carrot. The cat slime noticed her movement and it was almost in slow-mo as the carrot dropped from its mouth.

“Uh-” Casey didn’t even get to finish her sentence before the grey slime turned to her and started wiggling its tush. “Be nice kitty... please......” Casey wanted to shy away from the slime, but her legs were not doing her any favors.

The cat slime leaped into the air and barreled right into Casey’s chest, causing her to fall backwards. “Ow. Uh, hi kitty.” Casey was now in very close quarters with a potentially hostile thing. and by close quarters, I mean literally face to face.

A skidding sound interrupted the soulless glare of the gelatinous being sitting on Casey’s chest. The slime let out a cry of surprise and leaped away, leaving Casey with a full view of who just interrupted their staring contest. “Oh. Hey Bea.”

Bea stared at her, dumbfounded, before the widest smile Casey had ever seen grew across her face. “Casey...” 

It almost looked like one of those shoujo anime scenes where the main love interests stare into eachothers’ eyes, and the Dramatic Gay Wind™ blew across them, ruffling their hair... but Casey was still on the ground, and she could not walk anywhere.

“Sorry to, like, kill the mood, but my legs do not want to leg right now.” Casey turned partially onto her side. As she said the the imaginary rose petals and sparkles disappeared. Well, at least the rose petals did. 

“What do you want me to do?” Bea snarked back at her, grinning.

“Carry me.” Casey flopped onto her back again and stared at the sky. She heard Bea chuckle and a few seconds later a smile replaced the sun in her eyes. 

“Alright, C’mon.” Bea scooped her up bridal style and Casey was quick to snuggle her head into the crook of Bea’s neck. 

However, a loud boom was enough to jarr Casey into fight or flight. “What the Hell?” 

“Crap, I forgot about my mosaic boom largos.” Bea said. “Hold on!” Bea ran and then jumped once, and they were airborne. Casey shrieked and pressed her face into Bea’s shoulder as they floated straight up and landed on top of one of the rock cliffs.

“Not fun.” Casey’s voice was shaking, “Noooooot fun at all.” She gripped the back of Bea’s jacket as tightly as the tough corduroy would let her. 

Bea giggled a little, and Casey managed a weak smile. “How about we go home?” Bea asked, tilting her head a small bit.

Casey liked that word. ‘Home.’ “Yeah, Let’s go home.”


End file.
